Never Again
by anyalynn19
Summary: Ohana has always been enganged to the crownd prince of Enchancia. But with a new step family endangering her life will Ohana survied to get married to her true love and become queen?
1. Prologue

Duchess Ohana was betrothed to Crown Prince Edward since her birth. Growing up was hard for Ohana. Her mother died through childbirth which resulted in her father and nanny to raise her. When Ohana was 10, her father found a new wife who had two children of her own. There names were Josephine and Isabella.

The next few years were tough for Ohana as she had royal duties with her father and meetings with her future husband and in laws. Not all were happy during the days. Ohana's step-mother and sisters were jealous of her as the crowed wanted her more. They even thought she couldn't have the future king; Prince Edward because she isn't beautiful to be a future queen.

( _Ohana's point of view_ )

Just before my 12th birthday, walking to my fathers office, I overheard my step-mother talking to some stranger.

"I want that brat grown!" Shouted her step-mother, "I don't want her dead just removed from this house and away from his royal highness!"

I gasped and ran down to my father office before she could see me. I didn't wait for introduction, I just bursted into the office forgetting that our local Prime Minister had something for my father.

"Ana," my fathers voice concerned, "is something wrong?" He asked.

"Step-mother wants me gone." I bluntly spoke out.

"I'm sure that's not true." Father trying to ignore the fact.

"Would I stayed outside until announced if I wasn't distraught by what I heard?" My voice becoming more angry, "Would I be almost be in tears if it didn't affect me? I could ..."

"Ohana," my fathers stern voice silencing my trail of words, "you are being silly. I'm sure Lucinda cares about you like her own daughter."

"Of course I do sweetheart." Lucinda (aka wicked stepmother) cold icy voice surround the room, "why would I want to remove my wonderful husbands child who reminds him so much of his dear late wife."

I just stormed out the room and ran to my bedroom crying. If no one believed me, I know who will. Edward.


	2. Chapter 1

( _Ohana's P.O.V._ )

Once I entered my room, I asked my maids to leave so I could left alone. I quickly got out my paper and my special ink pen to write a crucial letter to my beloved; Edward. We both have a special bird that we send our private and urgent letters to each other.

 _Edward,_

 _You are the only person I know who will listen to me; besides Queen Emma and Prince Killian. I believe my life is in danger from my step mother. She wants me gone from here and your life; yet she doesn't want me dead._

 _I know one place where I can go that I can still stay as myself and in contact with you, my love. I can visit my aunt Merida and aunt Mulan in Scotland where I know I'll be safe._

 _Just promised me that you won't forget me and get with one of my two absolutely unworthy step sisters. Please promise me that._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Ana xx_

 _P.S. Please send reply up to Edinburgh castle as I might be there by then._

I got Snowy (my beautiful dove) to deliver my letter to my lover. I started to pack my essentials to take with me. I phoned down to my private driver to get my car ready for 11pm this evening to take me to my new safe haven in Scotland; my aunt and aunt's Scottish residences.

My father came to visit me in my room but I said I was going to bed before our big visit to the children's hospital the following day. I had to lie because my father would tell me I'm crazy to run away because of something I heard that may not be true. Just before leaving, I wrote a short note to my father letting him know that I've chosen safety over danger.

 _Father,_

 _You may think that this desicion is deranged and unnecessary but I can't let my life be in danger in my step mother's hands._

 _All my love, Ohana xx_

10:55

Five minutes before my escape. I grabbed my bag and left through my secret passage to my getaway car without being noticed by guards or maids in the corridor. I made sure to turn right at the fork to get towards my car.

"Your grace," Sam, my loyal driver and bodyguard, nodded his head at me whilst opening ths door, "are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes," I simply replied getting into the care, "I can't let my step mother control my life; let alone my fathers."

"Quite right miss."

We travelled for 7 hours until we reached Edinburgh castle where my aunt's live. It was early morning and knowing my aunt Merida, she would be out riding - shooting arrows - and aunt Mulan would be sword practing in the garden. Tovill was at the door to great Sam and I.

"Duchess Ohana," Tovill sounded shocked, "we weren't expecting you until end of the month."

"I know," I replied sadly, "is there a chance that both my aunts avaliable?"

"I know Mulan is on the premises but I'm not sure about Merida; whether she is still out riding or getting dressed." Tovill simply replied.

"Is there somewhere I can wait for them as it is very urgent."

"Yes, your grace. This way please."

Tovill lead me through the grande castle towards the throne room. Aunt Mulan was already there waiting for her wife.

"Ohana," Mulan sounding shocked and surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"My life was in danger." I purely stated.

"Who's life is in danger?" I heard aunt Merida ask.

"Mine, aunty." I loved her crazy, vibrant red hair.

"Who from, sweetheart?" Merida's protective voice sounded the room.

"Lady Lucinda, my stepmother." I replied, "I overheard her talking to someone as I was walking to my fathers office."

"Does your father know about this?" Aunt Mulan asked.

"I did mention it," I mumbled, "before my wicked step-mother interfered." My voice becoming more angry.

"What about Edward?" Aunt Merida stated, "Does he know?"

"Yes," my voice sounding more hopeful, "I sent himna letter telling him what happened."

Just then, my beautiful dove fluttered through the window with a letter attatched to her foot.


End file.
